marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Janet van Dyne (Earth-2149)
, leader of Earth-91126's Kree; formerly , | Relatives = Giant Man (ex-husband, deceased); Reynolds (lover, deceased) | Universe = Earth-2149 | BaseOfOperations = New York City | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = White | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Putrified/Decaying flesh, cybernetic body below neck | Citizenship = American | Occupation = Zombie, former adenturer | Education = | Origin = Zombified human mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Mark Millar; Greg Land | First = Ultimate Fantastic Four #22 | First2 = | Death = | HistoryText = Little is detailed about Wasp’s life before the zombie plague arrived on Earth-2149, however it can be presumed that it followed much the same path as her Earth-616 counterpart. It is unclear how she became infected but, after she was bitten, she tracked down her husband Henry Pym and infected him. Janet continued her rampage until her appetite was sated, until she and the rest of her team decided to go back to Avengers Mansion. When she arrived back, she helped the other Avengers consumed Jarvis. After this snack, and being joined by Giant Man, they were still hungry, and so sent out a bogus “Avengers Assemble” message, and waited until some of their reserve members showed up, all of whom subsequently became infected. When Beast and Reed Richards found a sizeable stash of meat in Latveria and the surrounding area, Wasp and a huge horde of zombies headed off to lay siege to Castle Doomstadt. Unable to break through the castles magical defences, Janet was presumably surrounded by the re-animated corpses of the Deadite Legion, newly resurrected by the power of the Necronomicon and Ash. Though apparently this was more of an inconvenience than anything else, as she was later in New York seemingly none the worse for wear (other than a touch of zombification, obviously). Before the Silver Surfer came to Earth, Janet discovered T'Challa, kept hidden by Henry Pym. She confronted him (and attacked him) about it, and Henry grew as large as the room allowed, and swatted her away. After threatening to tell the others about it, Henry bit her head off. After T'Challa escaped, he took Janet's head with him. She was still begging for food, leading T'Challa to realize the hunger was mental. After encountering the Acolytes and defeating them, they managed to get to Asteroid M. 5 Years Later After five years passed after the zombies devoured Galactus and left to devour the rest of the universe, Janet (reduced to a head in a jar on a cybernetic body), T'Challa, and a landing party scanned the Earth. They soon found that all life on Earth was eradicated. 40 Years Later Janet, with a new, more advanced body, was part of the survivors in the former New York City (now known as New Wakanda). She was one of the people close to T'Challa, and was distraught over the assassination attempt on him (ordered by Malcolm Cortez, son of Fabian Cortez). She bit T'Challa on the neck to keep him alive, and he was overtaken by the hunger and tried to eat T'Challa's wife. However, T'Challa ordered her to help him eat the assassin. They then decided to go into detoxification to cure them of their hunger. After escaping New Wakanda due to the plot to kill them and Hawkeye (who was found in ruins and given Janet's original body), Janet and T'Challa fought against the other zombies who had returned to Earth to find Reed Richards' dimensional portal to find more food and had targeted the survivors. However, Spider-Man and Luke Cage rebeled against the other zombies, and assisted Janet and T'Challa in fighting back the zombies long enough to get into a force field to protect everyone. However, in the fight against Gladiator (who got through before the field was activated along with a sleeping Bruce Banner), Janet's right arm was blasted off, Spider-Man was nearly ripped in half, Cage was cut in half by the field, and T'Challa was punched straight through the chest before Spidey and Cage blasted off Gladiator's head. In the med-lab, Janet's head was reattached to the body and her arm was reattached. It is there that a relationship was shown between Janet and Reynolds. After the other zombies came back to retrieve a dimensional portal to get them to another dimension, they struck a truce and lowered the field. However, the zombies were attacked by Janet, Hawkeye, Cage, T'Challa, and Spider-Man. During the battle, Janet was confronted by her former husband, Henry Pym, who stated that he missed her during all those years in space but got used to the feeling, and he smashed the upper half of her body, presumably killing her. Reynolds was distraught over this, and he eventually allowed himself to be sacrificed to the Hulk. During the cleanup, Forge discovered Janet's head, still alive, hidden under a piece of fallen concrete. She was given a new body by Forge, and attended the funeral for Phoenix, Iron Man, Hulk, Firelord, and Hawkeye. Janet was one of the zombies sent to another dimension by Malcolm Cortez in an attempt to prevent his current life from changing and to get rid of the zombie plague. ]] Janet was teleported to the reality of Earth-91126 and landed in the Kree's homeworld, where she converted the entire specie. She later led her converted race against Earth-91126's zombie "Avengers" and was slain. Her remains (her brain) was mounted in Avengers Tower as a trophy. | Powers = *'Size Reduction:' The Wasp can reduce herself in size, down to the dimensions of the insect from which she takes her name. *'Flight:' due to small implanted insect wings. She appears to have lost this ability since her cybernetic body lacks wings | Abilities = | Strength = *Wasp retains the same level of strength when reduced in size. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Although ''Marvel Zombies 3'' is set during the 5 years that Janet is supposed to be off planet in Asteroid M, she appears in , apparently unscathed, where she taunts Jocasta, though its possible that this Wasp was a figment of Jocasta's imagination. | Links = }} From Marvel Database, a Wikia wiki. Category:Cyborgs Category:Van Dyne Family Category:Pym Family Category:Cannibals